family
by Kindred01
Summary: Derek goes to Stiles' house and finds the teen in a state and sets about to comfort him


Derek snuck into the dark house, he was looking for Stiles he didn't turn up for the pack meeting and he was worried not that he will tell anyone but when Scott said that Stiles hasn't answered his phone since he left school it got the wolf worried and got him thinking that Scott needs to take better care of his pack even tho Stiles is part of Derek pack.

He stood at the house and watches it for a short time trying to see any since of life, the Sheriffs car was gone doing the night shift. Stiles jeep is in the drive away but still no lights in the house, he frowned as he looked at his watch 7.50 …kid should be awake… he thought as he walks up to the house to the porch. He reached out and rang the bell waiting for someone to open the door and soon enough he could hear feet shuffling and then he saw the hallways lights flicking on, he rings the door bell again "Yeah I'm coming!" came Stiles voice, the locks are taken away and the door handle moves and the doors opens "D...Derek?" Stiles stuttered, the wolf zero in on the bruises

"Stiles?" He could smell the hurt coming though the door in heavy waves "What happen?" he asked as he pushed the door open more

" Nothing." He said looking away, Derek looked behind him to the jeep and blinked in shock he wonders how on earth he could have missed the hug dent in the side of the jeep

"Stiles!" He growls "What happen?" Derek asked again as he closed the front door, the teen sighed as he pulled the zip up on his hoody hiding the bruise, Derek stopped his hand and open the hoody up and looked at the bare skin underneath the red hoody "Who did this?"

"Hunters." Stiles answered as he turned away, Derek let out a growl and grabbed Stiles his arm and pull him t the front door "DEREK DEREK STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Stiles yelled

"I'm taking you to see your dad." Stiles eyes widen and pulled his arm free and took a step back from him

"No you can't…I can't!" Stiles said looking scared

"What else did they do?"

"N...Nothing."

Derek warped took Stiles up stairs and pulled him down onto the bed with him and held him close, the bruised teen buried his face into the wolf's chest and took a deep breath of his scent. Derek stilled as he let Stiles breath his scent in "I like your smell." He whispered

"I like yours." Derek tells him as he felt the cool hands of the teen's slip under his jacket "What did the hunters do?" Derek asked, he knew they did more than Stiles was telling but he was afraid of pushing the teen to far

"They killed someone in front of me, a wolf I didn't know he had a bag over his head and was wearing the sheriff's uniform." Derek was still as he listens to Stiles' story "He looked like my dad, I didn't know it as a wolf, he was a hunter that was bitten. The other hunters told me to tell them where the you guys were and they kept hitting me and threaten me, they then made me choice between my dad and your guys and I couldn't I couldn't choice." He sobbed as Derek held him tightly.

"I will talk to Chris tomorrow and find out who these hunters are." He whispered to him, he could feel the warm breath of the teen on his chest; Stiles looked up at him with watery eyes that made the wolf heart stop

"I want to protect my dad." He tells him as he felt tears roll down his bruised face

"Stiles it's the fathers job to protect his cub." He told him as he cupped his cheeks

"Derek." He whispered "I want the bite." Tells him, Derek looks at him eyeing him closely

"Sleep on it Stiles, you had a bad night." He whispered to him, the teen nodded and buried his nose in Derek's chest again. It left Derek thinking about the bite and giving it to the teen; he was worried that Stiles was jumping to fast into this because he was worried for his dad.

Stiles wakes up to the smell of bacon cooking, he lays there think and wondering where Derek was…maybe I dreamed him…he though as he sat up wincing at the ach in his body as he looked around the bed room he see Derek's jacket hanging up on the chair by the computer table. He heard a laughter coming from down stairs and he frowns as he stands up waiting for more pain but realised that most pain form last night was gone…did Derek take my pain?… he wondered as he took a few steps forward …Why the hell didn't he take the rest… he growled to himself as he walked down the stairs.

Walking into the kitchen, Stiles stood there shocked to see Derek, Scott and Peter in his Kitchen chatting with his dad over coffee and an English breakfast "What is going on?" Stiles asked looking at them, all eyes followed to looked at the teen at the entrance of the kitchen slash dining room

"What is going on son is we are talking about the fact you were beat and scared by some hunters." Stiles eyes widen and looked toward Derek

"I didn't tell him." Derek said putting his hand up

"I did." Chris said walking out from the behind the wall

"Oh shit, is sneaking up on people a wolf and hunter thing!" Stiles said growling as he looked at the ex-hunter.

"Stiles…" John walked up to him; Stiles looked up to him and jumped when he saw the amber eyes of his dads

"SCOTT YOU BIT HIM!"

"No…maybe…yes." He said looking sheepish "He forced me, he said if I didn't he make my life hell and he's the sheriff!" Stiles felt his eye twitch before his dad took his shoulders

"Stiles it's okay I just want to keep you safe." He said pulling him close to him it himself and hugged him, Stiles held into him and closed his eyes

"How sweet." Peter said making Stiles blush as he stood up and looked at the others

"Peter shut your trap!"


End file.
